Good Luck
by Closet-Basket-Case
Summary: Based off promo's: Clare and Eli fight after Eli tells Clare the truth and rejects her after their kiss, when Clare goes to get advice from an old friend, Eli over hears and decides what he needs to do. NOW A TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Based off the promos. If you haven't seen already, CLARE AND ELI KISS! Anyways, Eli reveals his dark past and takes back the kiss (it seems) before the dance, where if you also haven't seen the promos, will be where the school goes into lockdown. BUM BUM BUMMMMM**

"Hello JT." I said to the plaque.

JT had a crush on Darcy, so to impress her he would babysit me. I was already a teenager… kinda. There was no reason to. He would always be so cheerful, happy. I had the biggest crush on him. The last time we talked, he told me to smile more. I did, that night he went to a dance at Degrassi. He died. I didn't smile so much anymore.

Looking at the plaque now I think of what just happened. Eli had taken me to the spot where he had crashed his car, his girlfriend dying in the process. The mixed signals make sense now. He thinks I don't understand what its like to lose someone you care about, and maybe I don't to his extent. After all, JT was just a crush.

I laid myself down on the bench next to the plaque, everyone was in class, I had a good hour to talk.

"I'm sorry I've never talked to you before. I've passed by this memorial so many times. I feel like its not right for me to miss you, I never really knew you… I wish you were here to give me advice again. I have someone I care about; I mean really care about, who lost someone. So he pushed me away."

At that moment, an angry Eli Goldsworthy turned the corner of the hall after skipping class, when he heard a voice. "_So he pushed me away." _Eli leaned against the wall, knowing Clare's voice; he sat down and peeked around the corner, seeing Clare on her back talking to nobody.

"I feel selfish for being hurt, after what he went through. And I honestly hate that he told me, I wish it could all go back to yesterday. Or maybe that last day we talked together before you left. I wish I had asked you about this then. Not that I would have known. Its funny, I'm your age now… I wonder if you're getting older up there."

Eli was now convinced she was talking to someone who had died, he spied the plaque above the bench Clare was on, James T. York.

"I would really appreciate some advice now, a sign maybe. Or how about we get past the whole dead thing and you just come back, how about everyone goes back to the way they were years ago. You would be alive, Darcy would have never been raped, left for Kenya, even Eli would be happy, his girlfriend would still be alive. Everything would be okay." Clare whispered the last part.

Eli was now leaning his head back, it hitting the wall, while he stared at the ceiling. Clare had lost someone too, was the only thought going through his mind.

"I feel horrible, everyone I care about has either been hurt or lost someone, you even died. Only Alli is still okay, I don't think anything could make it through that thick skin of hers. I just need an answer. My problem is, I don't know what the question is." Clare smiled a little to herself, thinking of something funny. "You know what, I think you would hate Eli. Your personalities would clash, your both way to smug. But you always did learn to get along with everyone. I wish you could meet him. Huh, that's stupid of me, according to him were not anything to each other."

At the first mentioning of his name, Eli had began to listen again.

"Tonight's the big dance, I'd like to think you'll be watching over us all. I'm sorry you can't come yourself." At that point silent tears had begun to cascade down Clare's cheeks. "I'm sorry." She whispered. At that, Clare sat up and started to wipe her face clean, she looked towards the plaque once more, before continuing down the hallway.

When Clare was out of sight, Eli sat up and walked over to the plaque.

"Wish me luck on making things better, hopefully I won't screw up again. Watch my back at the dance tonight, kay? I have a lot of making up to do. Hopefully it will be worth it." Eli looks down the hallway to where Clare had disappeared. "It will definitely be worth it."

Little did he know that JT York would indeed be watching over him, and that that very fact would save his and Clare's life tonight.

In the empty hallway of Degrassi, two echoing words were heard by no one. They had no source, but off the lockers bounced the words,

"Good Luck."

**Just a filler between the Eclare fight and the dance, I hate wondering what happens in between. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Someone had brought a knife to the fight (dance).

Clare was no where to be seen

Something bad had happened

The school was in lockdown.

Eli's head swarmed, he just wanted things to go right for once in his life. He had pushed Fitz too far. Maybe it wasn't Fitz. Maybe it wasn't his fault. But then where the HELL was Clare. He had asked for help, a blessing. Something he never did. Why did things never work out?

The last words they said to each other were in bad taste. "What did you do?" She had asked him. He had screwed up. If he lost Clare, he had nothing. If he lost Clare, he would lose himself, his mind.

He saw the panicked faces around him, people holding each other. He wanted her here. She deserved to be held.

…

Clare was in the halls of Degrassi after running out. Now she felt hot tears stream down her face as she back her way into the lockers. Her mind was blank, all she could think about was the knife in his hands.

…

Eli couldn't take it anymore, he rammed the locked doors leading our of the gym. A police officer grabbed his shoulders, but Eli kicked and pulled his way out of the grip to try reopening the double doors.

"What do you think your doing son?" He asked Eli, not bothering to try to hold him back, the doors were solid.

"What am I doing? You know she's out there and you ain't do shit about it. I have to get her, I have to, she needs to be okay, she need to be-" Eli was ranting while pounding his fists on the door. Students watching held hands and held back tears at the sight of the boy trying to save the girl he cared so much about.

"Your not going anywh-" The officer began, holding his hand out, trying to calm Eli.

"The hell I am, let me out, CLARE!" Eli bellowed loud enough he was sure she would hear him from the other side and just open the door, laughing it all off as a joke. "CLARE, please…plea-CLARE." Eli was banging his fists against the door to the point others thought they would start to bleed. Mr. Simpson came over and grabbed his wrists and got him to stop panting hysterically.

"Eli," he tried to get away, his goal was to break down the door, he would break it down and get her back, she needs to be there. "ELI! Look- look at me! You need to stop, ELI." Mr. Simpson was shaking him, but he just jostled his way out of the mans grip and started again, this time using the full length of his lower arm, both his elbows and fists banging simultaneously. "CLARE!."

At that moment he heard a band at the other side of the door. Just one. "Open the door." He spoke the words slowly, to what is seemed like empty ears. "OPEN THEM!" He yelled at them. The officers opened the door, and tried to hold back Eli, but he had already gone out and was standing facing the gym. Down against the bottom of the door, curled up was Clare. The doors both opened the full extent and Eli fell to his knees, Clare had her knees to her chest with her arms around them, her face smothered between them.

Eli grabbed her and pulled her into him. He knew he was holding her too tight, he was hurting her, but she didn't complain, she didn't speak a word, as they silently held each other on their knees. Officers came down the hallway in the direction Clare had come from, everyone looked to them but the two on the ground.

"We found something, someone. Get everyone out of here, this dance is over, everyone go home… you two, get off the gr-" The officer the one talking had came with put a hand on his shoulder, a silent _shut up._

Eli had broken Clare's face away from his chest and held it between his palms, he kissed her forehead, cheeks nose, even lips, but not romantically, thought there was a promise of tomorrow, it was a _thank you for coming back to me, thank you for being all right._

The students evacuated the school, Eli and Clare stared at it for a moment, Clare behind Eli as he soon forgot she was there and just stared at it, this thing that almost took her away from him. He back up and spun around in front of Clare, they looked at each other for a moment, the Clare reached for his hand they were on their way down the road, away from it all.

In a hallway where a young girl had almost met her death, a plaque shined a little brighter in the darkness, and a boy who had lost his life at a dance similar to the one that had just ended, had, without her knowledge, saved the future of said girl.

On the roof of the school, where his soul could extend, this boy looked fondly over the students huddled together looking up at the building they had just retreated. And he watched as two new lovers walked down the road, hand in hand, away from it all.

**I know I didn't' write what happened to Clare, but you guys can imagine, and I'm still waiting for the promo that shows who did it. The only ones I've seen is a hand with a black glove holding a knife, a picture of Clare and Eli staring at the school with officers around them, and that video clip of Clare running back into the lockers, this is based on those and the previous chapter. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
